


Copycat

by LexusOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Copycat (song), I'm evil truly, Just ow, Langst, Songfic, be ready for the hurt, beyond langst, i listened to this song for like 3 hours it hurt, this song though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: A fic surrounding the copycat song by vocaloidhttps://youtu.be/uZtO2KE9vDo





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic surrounding the copycat song by vocaloid 
> 
> I keep listening to this song and I keep feeling connected to it because I've been compared to all 3 of my older siblings and am still being compared to one of them to this day and I've definitely tried to be a copycat. 
> 
> It hurts so much when people don't want you for you. And this song is definitely what I still feel sometimes. I def suggest listening to the song with the fic bc it makes it more powerful -  
> https://youtu.be/uZtO2KE9vDo
> 
> Dedicated to Vocaloid and Raiyakun!! On YouTube <33

_Say, "Hello,_  
_Who are you?"_  
_And we'll start_  
_from scratch again_

_____ _

Lance had watched him from the first day - Keith Kogane. Beautiful and the best pilot. 

Lance had liked him a lot actually. At first. He tried his hardest to do what they said. 

He listened hard to the instructors but as much as he wanted to fly all the technical stuff didn't fit with him well. 

He couldn't do it naturally like Keith could. 

He met Keith not long after he'd first started. He came off as cold. A little distant. 

This was a new Keith…...a new person he had to start over with all over again. 

\---------------  
_"Gotta go,_ _Talk to you soon!"_  
_Day by day,_  
_I'm fading away_

____

The guy who fought with Keith the rival. That's who he was. Until he wasn't. 

Keith said goodbye without any reason. He left. His attitude had lost him his place as a fighter. 

Lance was brought into it. He was happy……..at least he thought he was. But without Keith he had no rival. He wasn't as good as Keith and the instructors made that blaringly obvious. 

Without Keith, without something to ground him………….he was nothing. 

\-------------  
_We get along just fine_  
_I say everything you like to hear_

__

 

Once he started to try acting like Keith the instructors started liking him. He had something to prove. But he wasn't Keith. He was just giving them what they wanted. 

Someone to compare others to. 

He tried to be better. To be who he should be as a fighter pilot. But no he was just a lucky cargo pilot. 

That's all he'd ever be.

\--------------------  
_"It's funny how much I_  
_Feel like I'm looking in a mirror"_

__

 

Lance didn't know who he was anymore. How could he? All he did was try to be someone else. 

He took risks in simulations because that's what Keith had done. 

Because it always came back to Keith. He'd always be ‘the lucky cargo pilot’.........and nothing more. 

It scared him sometimes looking at what he'd become. A copy of Keith - everytime he looked at himself. He didn't even need to see the real Keith to know he was here. 

\----------------------

__

_I can't remember..._  
_Who I am..._  
_Everything's a blur..._  
_Take me over..._

_____ _

 

Lance couldn't remember anymore…….who was he? 

Was he Lance McClain or was he now Keith. 

It was all too blurry. Everything ran together. The hopes in him from his family and the heart wrenching pain of knowing he couldn't live up to those hopes. 

He just wanted the pain to be gone even if for a little bit………..

\----------------------  
_I’ll become what you like_  
_This is what you wanted right?_  
_Sacrifice all I know_  
_I will teach myself to let go_

____

He didn't know when he'd decided to be Keith. But it was who he strived to be now. 

This is what they wanted….right? A good pilot, a good student, a copy of Keith without the anger issues. 

For his family, and his team, and everyone who had hope in him…….he'd sacrifice it all, even himself. 

He'd let go of who he was. Because for others it'd be worth it…..right?

\------------------------  
_Copy that, copycat >/em>  
_Copy that, copycat__

__

__

He just copied Keith like a cat. He'd just copy how he acted. He'd become the Keith people wanted. 

He could do it - all he was…….was a copycat. 

\--------------------------  
_Say "Hello,_  
_what's up with you?"_  
_I'm starting to_  
_Talk like you do_

The blue lion was his. He was a paladin. He felt like he belonged somewhere…….but the team didn't like who he was either. 

So he kept on the Keith persona. 

He'd talk like him - he'd do anything to fit into some place. 

Be somewhere he belonged and could be himself again…….but……

\--------------------  
_Here we go_  
_I'll be gone soon_  
_Day by day,_  
_Everything has changed_

_____ _

 

He was right. They didn't want Lance. The person he use to be. The person who was real and not a terrible copy. 

So he shut himself off. Slowly letting himself slip away. 

As days went by things kept changing. Maybe he wasn't fit for any of this. 

It wasn't who he was…...but who was that anymore……...he really didn't know. 

\--------------  
_We've grown apart this time_  
_I can't figure out the reason why_  
_"It's funny how much I'd_  
_Kinda like to see you cry."_

_____ _

 

He was now the red paladin. Keith was the black Paladin and Allura took Blue from him. 

The one place that had felt like his…..he wasn't good enough for anymore. 

The longer he was in red the worse it was. 

The rift between him and the team seemed wider not smaller. He wasn't Keith. He wasn't as good a paladin for red. 

He tried. Stopped joking all together. Became completely serious. But he'd still open his mouth to insults. They didn't want this Lance either. 

The longer he tried to be Keith the less they liked him. But they didn't like Lance either. 

The longer…..the more he hated Keith. He wished he could see him cry and not himself. But he was a copy of Keith…...wasn't he?

\-------------------------  
_I can't remember..._  
_Who I am_  
_Everything's a blur..._  
_Take me over_

_____ _

 

_____ _

Who was he…….he didn't know anymore. Hadn't in a long time. 

_____ _

The longer he thought the more it blurred. He wasn't Lance. And he wasn't Keith. And the more he tried to be Keith the more it pissed everyone off. 

_____ _

He wasn't good enough for Red. But Blue was too good for him. 

_____ _

Why was he even a paladin. Had blue made a mistake with him. 

_____ _

It seemed like it. He couldn't handle it just wanting for all of this hurt and pain to drown away.  
\------------------------  
_I’ll become what you like_  
_This is what you wanted right?_  
_Sacrifice all I know_  
_I will teach myself to let go_

________ _ _ _ _

He kept changing him. He had no clue what Lance was anymore. He was nothing. He held no meaning. 

________ _ _ _ _

He'd given himself up and everything he was long ago. 

________ _ _ _ _

He'd let go of that so long ago. Everyone wanted the new him more. 

________ _ _ _ _

They wanted who he was now the copycat. 

________ _ _ _ _

\------------------------

________ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat_  
_Copy that, copycat_  
_Copy that, copycat_  
_Copy that, copycat_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He copied. He lied. He changed himself. But he was never good enough. Even the him that was a copycat of Keith. They still didn't like him. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No one talked to him anymore. Why wouldn't they talk to him. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why!? What had he done this time?! Couldn't they just tell him who they wanted him to be. Who he needed to copy to gain their approval!

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copycat_  
\--------------------------  
_I can't remember_  
_who I am_  
_everything's a blur_  
_take me over_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I'll become what you like_  
_this is what you've wanted...right?_  
_sacrifice all I know_  
_I will teach myself to let go_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wasn't Lance. Lance was gone. Lance was a sharpshooter…...he was just a seventh wheel. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was gone. All that was left was the copy of the old pilot. The old person. The person who everyone wanted. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Because no one wanted him. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They yelled at him as he tried to be the red paladin. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They wanted him to joke. To talk more. To be himself again. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn't know who that was. Isn't this what they'd wanted. Someone who was serious. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Someone……….more like Keith. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But no even this copycat was just a seventh wheel. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They didn't need him anyway. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was better this way. No one wanted a copycat. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Funny the Red of his suit kinda complimented the rest of the red that was pouring out now. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They wouldn't have to deal with the seventh wheel anymore. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wouldn't have to deal with such a copycat. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was what they'd wanted…..what everyone wanted. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And now that copycat would copy nothing. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He'd be out of their hair for good. And he didn't even know who he was anymore. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lance was gone. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Did you get that copycat? You're no one. And no one cares. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That's all that becomes of a copycat. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\-----------------  
_Copy that, copycat_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Copy that, copycat……………..._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
